Master Splinter
Bio Many years I have lived in the shadows, training my adopted sons in the way of ninjutsu. I have tried to prepare them for the worst the world can offer, hoping it would never come. But we are running out of time. Our family is strong. I only hope that we are strong enough.- Splinter Personality Splinter is many things to the turtles – Sensei, protective parent, stern disciplinarian, quirky master and Zen philosopher. A ninja master at the height of his abilities, he’s determined to train and protect his new family at all costs. His years of ninja training means he’s not only a fearsome fighter, but also remarkably in tune with the universe. History Master Splinter was once a human master of ninjutsu named Hamoto Yoshi. His skills were only rivaled by the Shredder, then known as Oroku Saki, who he was once friends with. Not only were they rivals in martial arts but also for the love of a beautiful woman, Tang Shen. She finally chose to marry Yoshi. Saki could not accept this and once brutally insulted Yoshi in front of his bride. Yoshi lost his temper and struck Saki to the ground. This attack solidified Saki's hatred for Yoshi and he vowed revenge. One night he came to Yoshi's home and challenged him to duel to the death armed with razor sharp claw weapons. During the fight a fire broke out and Yoshi's home was burned to the ground. His wife and (possibly) his child, Miwa, perished in the flames. Somehow Yoshi made his way to America and attempted to make a new life in New York City. One day, out of lonliness, he visited a pet store and purchased four baby turtles. Walking home, he bumped into a man. Yoshi felt off about him and decided to follow. He came into an alley and overheard a conversation between two strange men, later shown to be members of the Kraang. His foot spooked a rat hiding in the alley causing them to spot him and attempt to kill him. Yoshi fought back and escaped them but accidentally broke a cannister of mutagen they were holding, spilling it all over himself and the turtles. Yoshi escaped down a sewer drain, now mutated into a humanoid rat. The turtles also mutated, gaining humanoid bodies and intelligence. Yoshi, knowing that they would be persecuted by humans, adopted the turtles as his sons and students and has raised them in the sewers of New York ever since, training them in his ninjutsu techniques. He took on the name of Splinter and gave the turtles names of artists from a book of renaissance art he found in a storm drain. Interactions With Other Characters Leonardo: 'Leo is a teacher's pet, and craves master splinter's approval, attention, and appreciation. They are like Father and Son, and of course, Master Splinter Taught Leo everything he knows about ninjitsu. Leo probably gets along with Splinter the most out of all the characters. 'Raphael: Raph loves Master Splinter as a father and sensai and often tries to prove to him that he's better than Leonardo. Splinter is aware of Raph's temper and often must give him a guiding hand to keep his anger in check. Donatello: Donnie respects Master Splinter as his father and sensai but often questions his wisdom. Splinter is patient with Donnie's penchant for technology and machinery and encourages him while keeping him grounded in ninja tradition. Michelangelo: Michelangelo is loyal and obeys Master Splinters rules. However, Master Splinter is also highly aware of Mikey's lack of maturity. When Splinter was asked if he had ever considered naming Mikey the leader of the team he replied, "No. That would have been...wrong." April O' Neil: Master Splinter has become a father figure for April since her father's abduction by the Kraang and has begun traning her in ninutsu. Shredder: Splinter and Shredder have a very long and complicated history. Long story short, they were once friends and rivals in ninjutsu when the love of a woman, Teng Shen, came between them and made them enemies. This culminated into a final battle at Splinter's home where a fire broke out that took the life of his wife and (possibly) his child. Trivia *Splinter's name is a spoof on the Marvel Comics character Daredevil. Matt Murdock, after being blinded by spilled radioactive waste, is trained in martial arts by a master call The Stick. "Splinter" is a spoof from this name. *Splinter is much larger and robust than previous incarnations. Quotes *"The choice of leader is a very important decision. I will meditate on this." (Closes door for two seconds) "It's Leonardo." *"Be sure you go before you leave! The restrooms up there are FILTHY!" *"Spike. Chew the leaf if you're in the mood for a story." *"Seek victory, not fairness." *"Yes....and no." *"Oh, I didn't realize he said mean things. Of course, you had no choice but to jeapordize your mission!" *"No training for today...unless Michelangelo throws that balloon." *(When asked if Leatherhead should be chained up) "Of course! I'm compassionate...not insane. Gallery Splinter_ch_pu1-1.jpg Splinter_ch_pu2.jpg Splinter_ch_pu3-1.jpg Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Humans/Mutants